Transformers: Rescue Dinobots
by iloveprincessrosalina15
Summary: The Rescue Bots are a team of inexperienced Autobots primarily designed to serve as a rescue team on the battlefield. When their craft is drawn to Earth, Optimus Prime judges them as not ready to face the Decepticons, and instead stations them in the technologically advanced town of Griffin Rock, Maine
1. Ch 1 Family of Heroes

Ch 1 Family of Heroes

Opening

_A routine patrol with four Bots in stasis,_ Years later awoke in the strangest of places. Earth was their home now and in addition, Optimus Prime gave them this mission:

'Learn from the humans, serve and protect, Live in their world, earn their respect. A family of heroes will be your allies, To others remain robots in disguise.'

Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Humans in need, heroes indeed, Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots.

With Cody to guide them and show them the way, Rescue Bots will be saving the day.

Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots.

Ch 1 Family of Heroes

Somewhere in space, a drifting Autobot spaceship receives a message from Optimus Prime directing them to Earth. The ship automatically changes course and eventually touches down in a military base. The four members of Rescue Force Sigma-17 emerge and are greeted by Optimus himself, who informs them that Cybertron is no longer the Autobots' home.

On the island of Griffin Rock, Cody Burns is biking to school when his dad pulls up alongside in the old police car, which is soon to be replaced with a new car as part of the town's function as a hi-tech testing ground. Cody wants to test drive the new vehicles, but the rest of his family points out they're for grown-ups.

Optimus tells the new arrivals that he has a new mission for them: to live with a human family and learn more about Earth, but they must do so disguised as normal machines. He gives them rescue vehicles to scan, though Evac is unenthusiastic when he discovers the alternate mode he's ended up with flies. Optimus introduces them to Chief Charlie Burns, the only human who knows the Rescue Bots' true nature.

That afternoon, Cody arrives at the dedication, where he meets Frankie Greene and her father, Doc Greene, in the audience, though Frankie's more interested in the new exhibit of robot dinosaurs at the museum. Chief Burns introduces the gathered crowd to the Rescue Bots, describing them as new hi-tech robots which will work with him and his family as a rescue response unit. When a butterfly lands on Redalert's face, the Autobot instinctively goes to shoo it away, but is stopped by Inferno. However, Cody's suspicions are already raised. When Cody jumps up and knocks on Redalert's foot, he's told to get lost by a reporter. The press photos are interrupted when word comes in of a fire at the Natural History Museum.

Burns and his rescue squad head to the museum, although Dani discovers her helicopter doesn't seem to like flying too high. Blurr begins clearing the humans from the area, though is confused when a couple of Egyptian mummies fail to comply. Graham is bemused when he tells Redalert to move some planters and the Autobot responds that it would ruin the aesthetics. They manage to get the fire out, and Graham locates the cause: a short in one of the robotic dinosaurs. While he's fixing it, Cody sneaks into the museum, having followed the team on his bike. He's therefore present to witness Inferno saving Chief Burns and Graham from a falling dinosaur head. Burns explains it as Inferno having been left in rescue mode, and Kade is glad to take the credit. As they leave the museum, the eyes on a short-circuiting animatronic Tyrannosaurus rex light up ominously!

That night, back in the fire station, the Rescue Bots take a lift down to a Cold War bunker underneath the station. Upstairs, Cody excuses himself from dinner with his family and heads downstairs, where he catches the Rescue Bots complaining about their new gig. Heatwave has just decided they're going to leave when Cody speaks up. The Rescue Bots realize their cover is blown, but after introductions are made, Cody shows them that there are many tunnels leading around the island from the bunker. They check out a giant robot movie at a drive in, and Cody attempts to teach the Rescue Bots how to act like "real" robots as well as give them tips on dealing with his siblings. Lessons are brought to a halt when they spot the robotic T. rex from the museum, now rampaging along the street. As it moves into the drive-in, Cody gets Blurr to start his lights, and they establish the thing is attracted to light. They begin leading the creature to a safe area while Cody contacts his dad.

Burns takes the rest of his family in the old squad car, and they soon catch up with the Rescue Bots as the chase moves outside town. While they try to work out how to deal with the rogue dinosaur, Cody calls Frankie. Soon Redalert is extracting a jail cell from the police station, which Dani and Evac fly to the scene. Meanwhile, Blurr keeps the T. rex occupied, and Kade and Inferno wet some ground to make mud. Kade is shocked when Inferno transforms, attracts the dinosaur's attention, and then throws it into the mud. Dani lowers the makeshift cage over it, allowing Cody to shut the dinosaur down.

The next day, they return the dinosaur to the museum, and Burns decides to get a picture of "his heroes" outside. After Inferno tells Kade that Cody's part of the team or the Rescue Bots leave, Chief Burns reveals that they're not just robots, they're aliens.


	2. Ch 2 Under Pressure

Ch 2 Under Pressure

Opening : _A routine patrol with four Bots in stasis, Years later awoke in the strangest of places. Earth was their home now and in addition, Optimus Prime gave them this mission:_

_'Learn from the humans, serve and protect, Live in their world, earn their respect. A family of heroes will be your allies, To others remain robots in disguise.'_

_Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Humans in need, heroes indeed, Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots._

_With Cody to guide them and show them the way, Rescue Bots will be saving the day._

_Rescue Bots, roll to the rescue, Rescue Bots._

While Blurr and Chief Burns pursue an out-of-control robo-landscaper through Griffin Rock, Cody Burns reports that the rest of the team might be delayed, as his siblings are having trouble coming to terms with the fact that their rescue vehicles are alien robots. Blurr loses their quarry, only for Burns to realize the robo-landscaper is coming up behind them. Blurr transforms, somersaults backward over it, and throws it into a dumpster while reading it its rights. That done, the rest of the team finally arrive, with the Burns family complaining that their Autobot teammates are too difficult to work with. Kade is especially unimpressed when Inferno transforms with him still inside. Cody promises to talk to his siblings.

Unfortunately, Kade, Dani and Graham aren't that interested in hearing about the Autobots' problems. Inferno contacts Optimus Prime, but Optimus is confident they'll learn to work with the humans. Cody tells the four bots he has a new plan to help them bond with their human partners. He lures his brothers and sister down to the bunker, but things don't go well; Redalert breaks the pinball machine, and Dani only wants to talk about flying with Evac. Their bonding session comes to an abrupt end when Burns contacts them with the news that the sewers on Main and Park are overflowing with lava. The team scrambles.

When one impatient woman drives right into the lava, Blurr has to save her from her rapidly melting car. Cody's siblings continue to have trouble working with their partners. Kade even brings his own fire truck, though he inadvertently parks it over a manhole, and after a burst of lava causes it to explode, Inferno saves him. Cody calls Doc Greene, who is hanging upside-down. Greene reveals that the artificial Mount Magma is the likely source of the lava, and that the lava will cover the island in just under 5 hours. He recommends releasing the lava slowly to avoid an eruption. Once Burns briefs everyone, he asks if the Rescue Bots are willing to help, and, of course, they are.

Redalert and Graham reach the volcano's crater and work together to locate the controls. Elsewhere, Blurr and Chief Burns clear nearby campers. Inferno and Kade wait impatiently for something to happen, while Dani and Evac move into position over the volcano. After Redalert and Graham leave the crater, Evac uses his winch to operate the main switch, opening the volcano and releasing lava and ash. However, he's then caught in the ash cloud, and Dani has to cajole him into flying high enough to get out of it. As lava begins flowing, Inferno and Kade hit it with streams of water. It looks like the crisis is over, and Cody announces he'll be waiting for everyone in the bunker. It turns out they declared mission accomplished too soon, however, as Dani spots the lava draining into one of the tunnels leading to the bunker.

Back at the bunker, Cody works on fixing the pinball machine, unaware of the incoming lava.

Redalert makes a map of the tunnels with his seismic sensors, locating a shortcut for Inferno and Kade to take to cut off the lava. Dani spots a water tower, and Evac valiantly takes off to brave the ash and reach the and Kade are brought up short by a cave-in, but after a few moments of Kade trying to clear the rocks by hand, Inferno simply smashes through in vehicle mode. They reach the intersection in time and start spraying the lava with water, but with little effect. As they run out of water, Dani and Evac dump the water tank, and its contents spill along the tunnel, cooling the lava. Kade and Inferno return to the bunker, where Kade hugs his little brother.

The next day, Cody drags his siblings down to the bunker, where a huge Autobot insignia has been added to the wall.


	3. Ch 3 The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock

Ch 3 The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock

Huxley Prescott interrupts programming to cover a daring rescue, as Redalert and Graham Burns try to prevent a truck of dangerous chemicals from plunging from a cliff. As Redalert strains, the other Rescue Bots arrive. Aware they're being recorded, they first rescue the driver, and then pull the truck to safety. Unfortunately the tank pulls loose and falls, but Blurr executes a daring last-minute save. For a moment, the Burnses think their cover is blown, but Prescott is distracted by what he believes to be a crop circle, but is actually just a path cut for Mayor Luskey and his wife to have their picnic.

Later in the fire house, Blurr believe he will be reprimanded, but Chief Burns lets them all know that when lives are at stake, saving them takes priority over maintaining their cover.

Doc Greene unveils the SETI dish he's built for Prescott, so Prescott can continue to try and find the aliens he believes are hidden in Griffin Rock. Greene instructs Prescott on the proper use of the dish and stresses the danger of overload.

Cody and the Rescue Bots sit down to watch a movie, and Cody selects The Natives of Tatui, a movie about explorers living on an island. Audio from the film is intercepted by Prescott, who excitedly cranks the dish up to maximum, believing he has heard a transmission from aliens. He's soon making an emergency broadcast to announce his discovery to Griffin Rock. The Burns family assembles in time for the phone to ring, as Mr Bufkin believes aliens have abducted his cows.

Redalert and Graham are called to Mr Perkins's farm to check out reports of aliens in his cornfields, to instead find cows. Dani and Blades head to the town square where a UFO is supposedly taking off, to find Milo in a balloon going alien hunting. Inferno and Kade rescue Mrs Neederlander's cat from a tree and assure her he wasn't abducted by aliens. At that point, the power goes out all over Griffin Rock and air raid sirens sound. Chief Burns is approached by the panicking Mayor. Burns contacts base and tells everyone to get to the power plant, but is cut off as communications black out. Prescott makes another news flash warning everyone to get off the island. Predictably mass panic sets in as the island's population tries to evacuate, and the Griffin Rock ferry is endangered as it's overloaded, forcing Dani and Evac to tow it to safety.

The team reaches the power station and venture inside to find Cody, who has come to help. The Rescue Bots, left outside, are on-edge. Graham finds Prescott's SETI dish is responsible for the power drain which will eventually cause a massive explosion. Unfortunately the power drain traps the humans in the power plant, so the Rescue Bots must go driverless to deal with the dish.

Doc Greene, having figured out what the problem is, arrives at the dish first but is unable to shut it down. Frankie is surprised to see the Rescue Bots driving on their own, and as the bots deal with the dish, Prescott films them. The Burns family arrives to provide cover for the Rescue Bots, and Cody tells Prescott that the transmission he received was from The Natives of Tatui. As they leave, Doc Greene points out that Prescott's been transmitting everything. Prescott manages to dig himself deeper by subsequently mistaking Mr Buffkin's cows for aliens.


	4. Ch 4 Cody on Patrol

Ch 4 Cody on Patrol

Cody Burns is having breakfast when he spots Mr Harrison having trouble with his heli-pack again. Dani requests the help of the rest of the team, and they set about trying to rescue fails to wash Harrison out of the air, Redalert misses catching him in his scoop, Chase narrowly misses catching him, but then a mysterious masked rider in a go-kart drives past in pursuit. The newcomer uses a fishing line to hook Harrison, who takes a plunge into the sea. As Harrison clambers out of the sea, the stranger unmasks himself as Cody to the surprise of the rest of his family. The go-kart, it turns out, is one Chief Burns built when he was Cody's age.

Back at the fire station, the Rescue Bots inspect Cody's go-kart as he works on it. Later, while Redalert and Graham deal with junk at the junkyard by feeding it to the Scrapmaster, Cody hunts through the trash for useful parts for his go-kart, and comes up with a seat and steering wheel.

Finally, the changes are finished, and Cody unveils Rolling Thunder. The others are impressed, and when Chief Burns gets a call from Mrs Neederlander, he sends Cody along in his go-kart to help. Unfortunately Rolling Thunder is very slow, and by the time Cody gets there, Mrs Neederlander has rescued her cat herself. Cody reports back to his dad, but there are no more assignments for him. Discouraged, he spots Frankie walking her dogs Edison and Aristotle, but when he tries to talk to her, his backfiring engine startles her dogs which run off. Cody tries to chase them, but is again too slow, and Boulder steps in to stop the dogs running into traffic. Cody is upset that Frankie referred to Rolling Thunder as a toy car, and though Boulder tries some words of encouragement, Cody decides what he really needs is a bigger engine.

Unfortunately Chief Burns turns down Cody's request to use his credit card to buy a larger engine and tells him someday he'll be able to drive something more powerful. Undaunted, Cody visits Doc Greene's lab where Frankie shows him the cupboard full of super fuel additives. Cody selects some nanite fuel and dumps the contents of the container into Rolling Thunder's fuel tank. Moments later he's roaring off, fire belching from the exhaust, and Frankie's alerting the emergency services. When Cody discovers Rolling Thunder's brakes don't work, he rings his father who suggests he heads for the junkyard and uses the piles of garbage to slow down.

Cody successfully stops his ride, but the nanites emerge from the gas tank and enter the Scrapmaster. The trash device immediately goes out of control and starts eating random objects before starting to chase Cody. Just as he's cornered by the scrapmaster, Evac and Dani arrive in time to distract it by throwing a car at it. The others soon arrive and Cody tells them about the nanites. Inferno's attempt to stop the Scrapmaster by throwing a gas tank at it fails. Boulder comes up with another idea, and while the others distract the Scrapmaster, he pulls the device's tank off. That's when the nanites leave the gas tank and enter Redalert. Out of control, Redalert rampages down the road, but manages to avoid doing much damage, though he crushes a parked car and as he enters the park, starts knocking down trees, much to his distress. Cody has an idea to take the nanites to the power plant and lure them into the generators. Redalert manages to get to the power plant, and though things look hairy for a minute or so, the generators prove too much power for the nanites, which are overwhelmed.

Cody helps Redalert replant the trees in the park, while Chief Burns does laps around the park in Rolling Thunder. In Doc Greene's lab, Frankie finds the nanites are mysteriously not listed on the lab's inventory.


	5. Ch 5 Christmas in July

Ch 5 Christmas in July

Huxley Prescott reports on the heatwave currently gripping Griffin Rock, which Mayor Luskey demonstrates by breaking an egg on the sidewalk so it can fry. Nearby Cody and Frankie sell lemonade. Blurr disapproves of their illegal commercial venture, but Chief Burns is more concerned at Blurr's lack of air conditioning. Inferno and Kade provide water for the kids to cool off. Surprisingly, it turns out to be not only hot enough to fry eggs, but to set them on fire, and soon the Mayor's chef hat has caught alight too. Luckily Inferno and Kade put him out.

Cody arrives back at the fire station in search of more ice and finds Redalert looking up information on seasons. Redalert's confused by the concept and wants Winter now so he can see some snow. Cody has trouble explaining the concept to him, but it gives him an idea. He visits Doc Greene, who knows of an old weather machine, predating Greene's arrival on Griffin Rock. They venture into the "Best Left Forgotten" room and find the weather machine in perfect condition, though Frankie doesn't think much of Cody's idea of using it to create a snowfall.

They start setting the weather machine up in the town square, while Frankie, preferring the summer, heads down to the river. Cody is annoyed when the Mayor takes the credit for his idea, but Doc Greene lets him start up the machine. The square is soon blanketed in snow and the humans start playing. Redalert is disappointed that the Rescue Bots don't get to enjoy the snow as well, since they have to keep up the pretense of being ordinary robots, but their human partners lead them to a back alley where Cody had Doc Greene test the machine earlier. While Graham keeps watch, the Rescue Bots get to have their play in the snow, though Redalert turns out to be a terrible aim with a snowball which amuses Inferno greatly. One of Redalert's snowballs strikes a tree in the square, knocking down a branch that breaks the weather machine, sending it out of control.

With Winter temperatures all over Griffin Rock, Doc Greene quickly discovers that the machine's control panel is broken and has to take it back to his lab. With the roads snowed in, the residents take shelter in city hall and Cody joins them to coordinate the rescue effort. The team splits up and starts lending help where necessary. Cody checks with Frankie, who's enjoying the frozen-over river. As Evac and Dani help free cars from a frozen bridge, Inferno prevents an out-of-control car from ploughing into them. Meanwhile Redalert and Graham help Doc Greene reach his lab and clear the snowdrift in front of it so he can get in.

Back at city hall, a new problem rears its head—the roof is in danger of caving in under the weight of all the snow. The Mayor attempts to get out, only to find that the door is blocked with a snowdrift, and Cody calls an emergency. Redalert arrives first and clears the door, letting everyone out. They next use Cody's idea to save the building—Redalert props up the roof while Dani flies Evac upside-down to clear the snow. With the building safe for now, Cody checks with Doc Greene, who completes repairs on the weather machine and uses it to reverse the weather. Summer returns to Griffin Rock.

Cody contacts Frankie, only to find that the ice on the lake has broken up, and Frankie is now trapped on a piece which is heading downriver towards a waterfall. Evac is still too frozen to fly, but the rest of the team head to the river. Redalert uses a snowball to knock a tree branch down, which Frankie grabs onto. With everything safe again, Cody looks around for Blurr, but the Rescue Bot is some distance away, laughing and making snow angels.

Back in the fire station, Redalert finally understands seasons, and Cody reveals some snowballs he kept in the freezer, which he and Redalert use to pelt Inferno.


	6. Ch 6 Return of the Dino Bot

Ch 6 Return of the Dino Bot

One exceedingly foggy day, the Rescue Bots marvel at this new weather, and Evac is particularly happy because it means he'll be grounded and can watch TV. Mr Bufkin calls the emergency line to report a dinosaur near the lab, and when Cody checks out the location on the ComTab, he spots Frankie being menaced by the robotic Tyrannosaurus rex from the museum. The Rescue Bots transform, and Cody rides with Dani in Evac. They quickly reach the lab and surround the dino bot, only to find its off switch is missing. Frankie and Doc Greene put their fears at rest though—the dinosaur has been reprogrammed to be controlled by Doc Greene's gauntlet, and can now do the Macarena.

Redubbed Trex, the dinosaur has been pressed into service fetching coffee and guarding the lab. Doc Greene explains that the lab has been broken into recently and left behind items such as the nanites. Cody recognizes the logo on the nanites from the shark submarine wreckage. Greene believes the intruder is trying to hack into the town's central computer. The Burns family leaves to investigate a report from the mayor.

While Trex stomps around in the fog, a shadowy figure uses Greene's stolen gauntlet to access his systems. When Frankie calls Trex in, she find the discarded gauntlet and when Greene plugs Trex into the computer, it detects an incursion through the firewall.

Cody and the bots get lost in the fog, but are soon reunited with the rest of the family. Their troubles aren't over as technology begins to malfunction. The hologram stoplight leaves its post, the park sprinklers go off, and a garbage truck begins dumping garbage on city hall. Mayor Luskey, now trapped inside, is drenched by the sprinkler system. As Cody is taking a call from Frankie who tells him the island's mainframe has been hacked, he's menaced by a robo-landscaper. Chase and Boulder make short work of the device, and the team splits up to take care of the many emergency calls they're getting.

At the lab, Greene starts running an anti-virus program from his PDA, only for them to realize that Trex is responsible for the virus. The dinosaur starts chasing them, and Greene's gauntlet is useless to control it.

While Inferno and Kade work at rescuing the mayor for town hall, Blurr helps prevent a TXTing driver from running into a truck. With Redalert's help, Heatwave extracts the mayor, who is furious to learn that Doc Greene is partly responsible. Dani and Cody spot a swarm of robo-landscapers moving through town.

Trex, stalking around the lab, knocks the PDA loose from the computer. Frankie temporarily leaves her hiding place to plug it back in, but manages to avoid being chomped by the dinosaur. As the virus removal resumes, Trex runs out of the lab.

The Rescue Bots fight with the landscapers. They're outnumbered, but luckily the antivirus works in time to shut down the landscapers. With that threat gone, they face another one—Trex has arrived. Doc Greene and Frankie haul up. After Trex knocks over their truck, the Rescue Bots pile on and manage to subdue the robotic beast. Cody has an idea to control Trex via verbal commands, and Greene commands Trex to bring his coffee. It works, and Greene gets a lift back to his lab in Evac so he can remove the virus from Trex. The rest of the team arrives to be told by Greene that it's too late! While they're gasping in horror, he clarifies that it's too late for them to watch the devirus process, and Trex is fine.


	7. Ch 7 Bumblebee to the Rescue

Ch 7 Bumblebee to the Rescue

Cody Burns and the Rescue Bots are engaging in a spot of star gazing when they spot a shooting star. As they watch, the meteor crashes on nearby Wayward Island. The next day the Bots and the Burns family arrive on the island to investigate. As they move through the fog-enshrouded woods, they become aware that there's someone else out there. Luckily it turns out to be a friend—Bumblebee! Blades is particularly excited to meet the Autobot, who was tracking the meteor and decided to visit the Rescue Bots.

While Evac and Dani take to the air, the others spread out to find the meteorite. Evac is too excited to avoid hitting tree tops, but when Dani reminds him of their mission, he points out where the meteorite has landed. Inferno, Blurr and Redalert check out the rock for radiation before giving the all-clear for the humans to approach it. Meanwhile, Evac tries to drop his hook so Bumblebee can ride on it, and ends up getting caught on a tree, requiring a rescue by Bumblebee. Evac is chagrined.

The other Bots have finished putting out fires and making sure the meteor is safe, so everyone heads back to the boat where Bumblebee asks to use their comm screen to contact Optimus Prime once they get back to the fire station. Optimus is glad the meteorite is safe and instructs Bumblebee to stay with the Rescue Bots for a few days to gain experience. Though everyone is excited to have Bumblebee around, Chief Burns alerts them to an emergency—a retaining wall is nearing collapse, endangering houses. Bumblebee and Cody monitor things from the station, but partway through the operation, Red alert, Inferno and Blurr abruptly transform to vehicle mode and can't change back. Evac is left propping up the wall by himself, at least until Bumblebee roars up and helps. The three stricken Autobots find they can't even drive by themselves, and have to be driven back to the fire station, and on the way they suddenly lose the ability to communicate.

Cody realizes the meteor is to blame, and they contact Optimus again. He passes the information on to the medic, who points out the Rescue Bots' ship has an antidote in it, provided they can get a sample of the meteorite and work out which one to use. Also, he instructs them to destroy the meteorite.

With the three Bots now becoming covered in goop, the Burns family launches another mission to Wayward Island, and Bumblebee insists on coming along. The seas are rough, and as they approach the island, the Darby Ava hits rocks. Graham is knocked overboard. Bumblebee drives in to save him, and manages to get him to catch onto a rope, but in the process sinks into an undersea trench. Blades heads out from the fire station to lend a hand while the Burnses find they have two more problems—the boat's engine won't start, and the bomb they brought to deal with the meteorite has activated. They have four minutes before it explodes, and it can't be switched off.

Evac arrives and successfully fishes Bumblebee out of the ocean. The pair grab the bomb and head towards the island where Bumblebee punches a hole in the meteorite and sticks the bomb in. As it explodes, the two Bots return to the Darby Ava where they fall victim to the virus. Fortunately Bumblebee picked up a sample of the meteorite, which the humans analyze using tech from the Rescue Bots' ship. They're soon able to use the correct antidote to cure the five Bots. Before Bumblebee leaves, Dani takes pictures of them all together and to Evac's surprise, the yellow Autobot requests a picture with him.


	8. Ch 8 Shake up

Ch 8 Shake up

Cody and the Rescue Bots have just been watching a classic comedy film, though Blurr is confused by the whole concept of humor. When Heatwave points out they're supposed to be studying humans, Blurr promises to research comedy. They're interrupted by the arrival of a small UFO which flies around the station before heading towards the newly-arrived Frankie Greene. Frankie yells "cut!", at which point the UFO lands, revealing itself to be piloted by Dither. She's creating a film for her school multimedia assignment. Kade, who wants to be in the film too, obligingly orders the bots to do everything Frankie says. She soon has them kitted up and demands they dance. Inferno plays dumb. Doc Greene arrives to show off his dance moves, but according to Frankie, his moves are a bit rusty. As Frankie and the Doc leave so he can practice some more, Chief Burns reminds the Bots to keep their cover whenever Frankie is filming them.

Later, Cody is cycling along Lake Street when an earthquake strikes. He outruns the tremor, but Jerry's bus is trapped in a crack and Frankie is on hand with her video camera. As the team heads there, Blurr shares his attempts at humor with the Chief. The Bots are hampered by having pretend to be robots, but they still manage to save Jerry. As Graham puzzles over the origin of the quake, another one strikes and Blurr saves Cody and Frankie from being crushed by a dish, though it doesn't dampen Frankie's desire to film everything. A gas main breaks and catches fire, and the team works to put it out while under Frankie's watchful eye. The Chief finally has Dani and Evac take Frankie away to make it easier to work.

Back at the station, the Bots are preparing to watch another movie when Frankie arrives to get her props. She's surprised to find the underground bunker and decides the tunnels leading out of it would be great in her movie. Luckily the rest of the team arrive, and Chief tells her they need the bunker. They're soon set up for a briefing and Graham tells the others that he's tracked the tremors to the tunnels under Griffin Rock. After another attempt at humor by Blurr, the team heads into the tunnels to stop the tremors before something worse than a broken gas main happens. Frankie, returning to get her props, hears their voices in the tunnel and follows them in.

They soon reach what appears to be a dead end—what turns out to be a store room for extra technology from the Hall of Inspiration. They quickly find a huge subwoofer, which Graham realizes is responsible for the quakes. The speaker starts another quake, and Chief instructs the Bots to carry it above ground. As they do so, they hear Frankie's cries as she's caught in a caving-in tunnel, and Inferno goes to find her. Finding her with her foot is trapped under rocks, he works on getting her free while continuing to act like a robot. He alerts the rest of the team, now outside, and Chief heads back in with the other Bots. Boulder attempts to use his sonar, but the vibrations cause more collapsing, and as Inferno frantically tries to tell Redalert to stop, he breaks character. The dust clears, and he sees she's passed out. Chief and the other Bots arrive and save her.

Outside, the speaker starts again, and the three Burns siblings realize it's playing music. Graham tracks the signal back to the Hall of Inspiration where Doc Greene is dancing to a jukebox. Later on Frankie brings her completed movie to the station to show everyone. Luckily there's nothing incriminating on it, and it's just Frankie's music video. As she leaves, she thanks Inferno by name and the others wonder how much she actually knows.


	9. Ch 9 It's a Bot Time

**Ch 9 It's a Bot Time**

Frankie shows Cody to a secret room they've found under the lab. Inside is a workshop with an old police car from the 1930s, which Doc Greene is trying to fix. When he asks Cody to hand him a wrench, Cody inadvertently triggers a secret entrance to yet another room, containing a huge arch that the Doc says is a time machine. They check the lab records and find the machine was created in 1939 for the Griffin Rock Technology Expo, but the scientists of the time were unable to get it working. Frankie says she'd love to visit the future and use warp speed to meet real aliens.

Cody returns to the fire station and tries to interest the others in a double feature at the drive in. Unfortunately they're all busy doing their own thing, so Cody goes back to the control center and takes a call from Doc Greene, who wants the entire team up at the lab immediately—he's repaired the time machine. It turns out that the machine just needed a sufficiently powerful source of power, and nuclear power has provided the answer. He's intending to send Dither as an initial test. The destination is August 17, 1939 by which time the coast should be clear. Chief Burns has Frankie and Cody get inside Heatwave for safety before Greene fires up the time machine, however as Dither enters the vortex, bolts of energy zap the Rescue Bots, making them vanish.

The kids and Rescue Bots find themselves in the same room, but it looks clean and new, and Doctor Morocco stands before them! Morocco, understandably not recognizing them, welcomes them to the past. Cody has Inferno let them out, but as Morocco questions them, Elma Hendrickson and other scientists arrive. While Cody and Frankie are taken away, Frankie uses her watch hologram projector to draw their guard away and they start trying to track down Dither, who's been programmed to avoid human contact. Frankie soon runs into trouble doing so, as there are no satellites or Internet in 1939.

Back in the future, Chief Burns contacts Optimus Prime and fills him in on what's been happening. Optimus believes the Rescue Bots' energon caused them to be affected by the time machine.

The 1939 scientists run tests on the Rescue Bots to determine their limits. Morocco muses about how he will make a fortune off what they learn. Looking distinctly elderly, he retires to a secret room where he uses a "chamber of youth" to rejuvenate himself. Unimpressed with the results his fellow scientists have gotten, he decides that dissection is called for. When Heatwave resists, Morocco activates a giant electromagnet, pinning them to a wall. Meanwhile Cody and Frankie track down Dither in a junkyard and Frankie rewrites his programming. They return to the lab and manage to lure Morocco away. As Cody tries to free the Bots, Frankie overhears them talking, learning finally that they're alien robots. Unfortunately Morocco returns and starts menacing the Bots with a drill. When Dither's attempt to free the four Bots fails, Cody tries to stop Morocco himself, until Optimus and Bumblebee come bursting through the floor.

The two newcomers free the Rescue Bots and they escape as Morocco sounds an alarm, though Inferno pauses to pin Morocco against the wall with some metal pipe. The group find the building with the time machine, but are confronted by Hendrickson. Frankie and Cody explain to her what's going on and she covers for them. As they reach the time machine room, Frankie realizes that they've left Dither behind, but Optimus is able to power up the machine. As Morocco arrives with reinforcements, the team dives through. Though the Rescue Bots have gone, one of the scientists presents Morocco with Dither.

Everyone but Optimus arrives back in the future, and the portal abruptly disappears. After a moment of alarm, another portal appears and Optimus jumps out. When they emerge from the lab, they find Griffin Rock greatly changed. A quintet of MorBots welcomes them to "Moropolis".

To be continued...


	10. Ch 10 Bot to the Future

** Ch 10 Bot to the Future**

As the returned time travelers are confronted by MorBots, Optimus Prime orders the Rescue Bots to find out what has happened to Griffin Rock while he and Bumblebee fend off Doctor Morocco's creations. The Rescue Bots drive through the streets of "Moropolis" and are boxed in at the town square, but use the stage to hide. Cody and Frankie try unsuccessfully to contact their families, and get the idea to check the Hall of Inspiration. There, they activate the hologram of President Arthur and ask him to tell them about the town's history.

Up in the lab, Morocco uses his chamber to rejuvenate himself and is notified by one of the MorBots of the arrival of the Rescue Bots and the kids. He orders the MorBots to capture them so he can get the time machine working again.

President Arthur reaches the 1939 era, wherein it's revealed that Morocco used Dither to build his empire. Cody realizes they have to rescue Dither from 1939, but at that moment Charlie Burns arrives. Except he's the janitor, doesn't know Cody at all, and immediately alerts the MorBots. When the MorBots are about to shoot, Burns protests and is knocked aside, but it gives the Rescue Bots the chance to kick the MorBots out of the hall. Realizing his mistake, Burns sends the MorBots a false lead.

The MorBots lock down the city, terrifying the citizens. Meanwhile the Rescue Bots head to the fire station, which is now "Burns Auto Repair" as the other Burns siblings are mechanics. They're spotted going in by a MorBot, which alerts Morocco. The other Burnses are disbelieving of tales of alien robots and so on, but Burns takes them upstairs for dinner. During the meal, Frankie and Cody relate stories of their adventures in the other timelines. Morocco arrives with MorBots to attack the fire station, and everyone heads shelter downstairs. The Rescue Bots offer to turn themselves in to save the Burns family, but Dad says it's time they fight back. Kade agrees and unveils the Mobile Headquarters.

Morocco has lost patience and orders the MorBots to open fire. As they do so, the Mobile Headquarters crashes through the door. The huge truck is soon pursued by MorBots, but Optimus and Bumblebee join in, trashing Morocco's creations with a series of combat moves involving pipes. The team splits up to make themselves harder to follow. Eventually they're down to just Morocco and his command MorBot, which they send spinning, and everyone heads for the time machine. The Burns family give the time travelers the Mobile HQ, and Optimus powers up the time machine once again. Morocco arrives, but too late to stop the team from escaping through the portal and the MorBot crashes into the time machine.

The team lands up back in 1939, where Heatwave grabs Dither from Morocco's clutches and in a flash of light, they're gone once again. This time they arrive back in the proper present, and Cody and Frankie get hugs from their dads. When Chief Burns thanks the bots, Frankie wonders why they're back to talking like robots, until she realizes her dad doesn't know yet. Doc Greene, however, reveals that Chief Burns told him everything. Everyone is happily reunited and starts sharing stories about alternate timelines.


	11. Ch 11 What lies Below

Dani and Taylor are on a picnic (aided by Cody and Evac) when it's abruptly halted by a flying sphere lasering a hole in a nearby tree. Abandoning the picnic, Cody and Dani give chase in Evac as it cuts holes in all and sundry, and alert the rest of the team. They track it down to the warehouse where it cuts its way into a building. The Rescue Bots wait on the other side for it, and Redalert manages to stop it before it can laser Cody and Dani. Heatwave's about to smash the device when Chief Burns's brother Woodrow Burns arrives to switch it off. Woodrow explains it's a Deep Earth Scout, one of the units he's been using to search for evidence that aliens have visited Earth. He's impressed by the Rescue Bots, and takes Blurr for a spin with the Chief. Cody and his siblings fill the rest of the Bots in on Woodrow and his archeology/inventing hobbies.

At dinner, Woodrow announces he believes he's found evidence of aliens, though Chief is irritated by his antics. The Rescue Bots are confused by his interest in aliens, given all that there is to look at on Earth. Woodrow shows off the images his DES has captured beneath Griffin Rock, though Chief dismisses them as ordinary rock formations and shadows. One image catches Inferno's interest however, and he takes a copy of it. Woodrow intends to use the town's Tunnel Forger to drill down to the cavern to investigate further and invites the rest of the family, but Chief lectures him on his techniques and forbids the expedition.

Inferno and Chief pass the image Heatwave copied on to Optimus Prime, who identifies it as energon and says he's coming to help. The next morning at breakfast, Cody notices Woodrow is missing, and takes Redalert to the mines where he finds Woodrow powering up the forger. Cody climbs aboard to try to stop him, but Woodrow accidentally fires it up. It knocks Redalert over as it turns, and begins tunneling downwards too fast for the Rescue Bot to catch. While Redalert heads back to get help, the pair experience a wild ride, including a jump across a chasm. Optimus Prime arrives at the fire station with a trailer to transport the energon moments before Redalert arrives with the news of what has happened in the mine. The rescue team is soon loaded on to Optimus's rocket-powered trailer and speeding through the tunnels in pursuit.

The forger finally reaches the target cavern, and Cody finds the kill switch. The pair manage to get out before the machine is buried by rock, but Woodrow is not optimistic about their chances. Optimus and the rest of the team are on their way, however, though the jump over the chasm gives most of them a fright. Woodrow and Cody explore the cavern, and quickly realize that Chief was right — the DES just photographed rock formations and not alien dwellings. They soon hear a noise which Cody interprets as the approaching rescue team, but turns out to be giant spiders, swarming out of a hole in the wall. Fortunately the rest of the team arrives in time to begin fighting the spiders. When Cody and Woodrow are webbed by the arachnids, Inferno sprays them with water, and the team soon has them herded back to the hole they came out of.

Woodrow apologizes for the whole affair and is depressed that he's wasted his time hunting for non-existent aliens. With Optimus Prime's approval, Chief Burns lets Woodrow in on the family secret, that the Rescue Bots are aliens. The Rescue Bots prepare to harvest the energon, only for the cavern to begin shaking and collapsing. While three of the Burns siblings escape through a tunnel with Redalert and Evac, Optimus and Inferno plunge through the floor, and Blurr, Chief, Woodrow and Cody duck through another tunnel that caves in behind them.


	12. CH 12 What Rise Above

Ch 12 What Rises Above

Cody records a message for Doc Greene on the ComTab, outlining how the rescue team has gotten trapped in underground, however when he converts it to its hoverboard mode, it's unable to get a GPS lock underground in order to go anywhere. Chief Burns and Woodrow start arguing over their situation, and as a result miss Blurr's warnings about the lava he's found. The three humans jump into Blurr and he heads down a tunnel away from the lava, even performing a difficult jump over a chasm. Elsewhere,Inferno and Optimus Prime scale the side of a chasm. Optimus suggests he's inviting Inferno to join the team on the mainland, but only him alone, so Inferno turns him down. Optimus is pleased he's learned what's most important, and shortly Heatwave accidentally hits a switch that opens the top of the tunnel, and they realize they're in Mount Magma.

Trapped in another cave, Redalert uses his sonar in an attempt to find a way out for him, Evac and the other three Burns siblings. He finally finds a possible way out, and they use explosives to blast through a wall to find a much larger cavern with its own ecosystem, including salt water, vegetation, and a pterodactyl. Dani and Evac start flying low across the water to check out a cave on the other side, but are suddenly grabbed and dragged under by a giant prehistoric fish. Evac manages to escape it and surface, but at the cost of his rotor being damaged. Seeking to find a better place, Redalert and Graham instead strike on the idea of using the sonar to find the others.

The Chief's group explores a tunnel, while Woodrow questions Blurr on alien biology. When they find a fork in the tunnel, Chief plans to go check one of the passages on his own, leading to another argument with Woodrow until Cody steps in to break them up. They hear Redalert's Morse code and start heading towards the source. Inferno and Optimus meanwhile find Optimus's trailer and free it from some rubble, which reveals a cavern full of energon. They, too, hear Redalert's signal. Chief's team reaches the cavern first, but as they're climbing down to join the others, they come under attack from the pterodactyl. Blurr swings at it with a stalagmite, but the humans with him are forced to shelter inside him. Evac transforms and lures the pterodactyl out over the water, where it's grabbed by the fish and dragged under. He admits that he was inspired by Woodrow and Chief's arguments making them oblivious to all else. The group is joined by Optimus and Inferno, who reveal they've found a way out.

The rest of the team are impressed at the energon cavern, but when they reach the volcano, they realize it will take them days to climb out. After discussing several ideas, they eventually hit on making a platform and blowing up the energon to blow them out of the top of Mount Magma. The team soon get to work and construct a huge platform across volcano shaft. Some explosive ignites the energon, and the platform is fired up the volcano, with the bots violently but safely disembarking at the top. Back at the fire station, Woodrow reveals he's cutting his trip short to go adventuring once more. Though the Chief is disappointed, he understands. Outside, Optimus farewells the Rescue Bots, and tells Inferno to be prepared for greater responsibilities "when the time comes."


	13. Ch 13 Changes

Ch 13 Changes

While Inferno practices combat, Blurr quizzes Redalert and Evac on hypothetical rescue situations, though the book he's reading from seems about a hundred years out of date. They're interrupted by a call from Optimus Prime, who orders Heatwave to a secret facility on the mainland for additional training. Kade digs the old portrait of Zachary Burns from a locker as Chief Burns wants to take to to get restored, and they wonder again why Doctor Morocco returned it to them, unaware that the evil doctor is even now spying on them from a device in the painting. As he watches, Inferno reports on his new mission, and Morocco realizes that the Rescue Bots are more than meets the eye. He decides some research is in order. The rescue team reaches the dock to see Inferno off on the ferry. No sooner has Heatwave finished his goodbyes than they get a sudden call from Doc Greene about a rapidly approaching tornado. Inferno joins in the rescue efforts as everyone takes shelter. As he and Kade attempt to save a couple of kids, the tornado tries to suck them up and they have to be themselves rescued by Redalert. Evac and Dani help Doc Greene test out his new invention, the Tornadon't, which successfully stops the tornado in its tracks.

The disaster over,Inferno heads out to catch the ferry, and Kade insists on coming along on the mission as well. Going over the weather data, Chief, Cody and Doc Greene notice some energy that resembles the weather machine's output. Doc's records indicate a prototype weather machine was supposed to have been delivered in 1966, and was likely aboard the S.S. Isolde which Morocco salvaged. Out at sea, Morocco's disappointed that the tornado didn't result in Griffin Rock's evacuation, and uses his weather machine to call up an even bigger storm. Meanwhile, Inferno arrives at a military base on the mainland and Optimus Prime announces he's ready to take on a third form, something that will take a lot of energy and concentration. Kade is excited by the prospect of Inferno getting a new vehicle form and comes up with a number of options, though as Optimus says, sometimes the vehicle picks you.

On the island, Chief, Cody and Doc Greene spot the oncoming storm and realize that Morocco has increased the power on his weather machine. After Blurr saves them from a lightning bolt, and another lightning bolt takes out the island's communications, Chief Burns decides to evacuate everyone to the Sanctuary caverns. The rescue team spreads out to deal with the chaos, including downed trees and power lines, while Doctor Morocco nears the island in his shark submarine. Elsewhere, Kade is startled when Inferno starts glowing, but Optimus assures him it's normal when focusing energy. Inferno soon wakes and Optimus tells him he's ready to do a rescan. Meanwhile, Doctor Morocco strolls into the empty fire house and soon finds the hidden room full of the Rescue Bots' gear. Once he plays one of Blurr's logs, he realizes the Rescue Bots are aliens.

Once the whole town is safely in the Sanctuary caverns, Chief Burns takes his team to the docks to take the Darby Ava out to the weather machine. Listening from nearby, Morocco switches the machine to start producing columns of fire. One hits the Darby Ava, though the team swiftly extinguishes it. On their way back to the island, Kade and Inferno spot the smoke, but are unable to raise the island on their comms. The ferry can't speed up, as it's traveling through an area with a ton of shipwrecks. Inferno spots a fire boat on the bottom of the sea, and quickly scans it. Though he finds the new form difficult to control, he heads towards the island, whether the rest of the team are having trouble fighting the fire with their old fire truck. Inferno and Kade arrive just in time to put the fire out. Chief directs them to the location of the weather machine, and once Inferno rams it into pieces, the storm dissipates. Back at the fire station, Chief reports that the framing shop found a camera in the picture of Zachary Burns, and Blurr finds that some of their equipment is missing from the bunker. Meanwhile, Morocco is busily selling his ill-gotten gains to Madeline Pynch.


	14. Ch 14 Land Before Prime

Ch 14 Land Before Prime

Outside the Griffin Rock fire house, Optimus Prime gives a brief speech as a prelude to a routine inspection of how well the Rescue Bots are acclimatizing. As Optimus observes with Cody, Red alert and Graham move rocks into the shape of a Rescue Bot insignia. Blurr and Chief Burns engage in a race with Inferno and Kade, though Inferno "cheats" by using his boat form to take a short cut through a river. Dani and Evac attempt a loop of the stone griffin atop Mount Griffin, only to encounter a pterodactyl sitting atop the peak. Once the roads to the mountain are closed off, the team contacts Doc Greene to take a look at the creature. They speculate that it came up through one of the sinkholes that opened up recently. In the meantime, Cody is hunting for an idea for his Lad Pioneer merit project. Unfortunately his attempt at playing the bugle is a bust, so Inferno suggests he teach Cody self-defense. Cody's attempt at pushing over barrels is even less successful than his bugling. In the control center, Chief Burns and Optimus take an emergency call from Doc Greene, whose hang glider is being pursued by the pterodactyl. Dani and Evac soon catch the creature in a huge cage and deposit it on the fire station roof, where Doc Greene attaches a tracking device to its leg, and they release it. The pterodactyl heads off over the sea, leading to the team concluding that it originated from Wayward Island.

Kade and Doc Greene head out to Wayward Island in Inferno, taking Trex along (towed behind in a rubber raft) as a bodyguard. Leaving Inferno and Kade at the shore, Doc Greene heads inland riding on Trex. He soon stumbles on a clearing containing a handful of real live dinosaurs, and spots a rock-filled sinkhole. As he moves the rocks aside, he accidentally triggers a rockfall, and though Trex manages to nudge him out of the way, the robot dino himself becomes buried. At the mercy of the dinosaurs, Doc Greene calls for help, and Inferno quickly arrives to lend a hand. Unfortunately the dinosaurs turn out to be too much even for Inferno, who has to follow Doc Greene back to the beach, leaving Trex trapped. Back at base, Graham and Redalert try to interest Cody in some unsolvable equations courtesy of Gremsky Tech. but he declines and heads down to the bunker. There, Blurr attempts to get Cody involved in a game show he's created called "Police Challenge". When Cody's not enthusiastic about that either, Optimus observes that no one's asked what he wants to do.

Inferno returns with Kade and Doc Greene. As the Mayor is making public noises about turning the pterodactyl into a tourist attraction, Chief Burns realizes they have to protect the dinosaurs by returning them underground. While Cody and Optimus observe from base, the team heads out to Wayward Island on the Darby Ava. They locate Trex, but are immediately set on by the unhappy dinosaurs. Evac is damaged when one of them bites his tail rotor, resulting in Inferno calling a retreat. Unfortunately the four Bots run straight into a tar pit and start sinking. Back at base, Optimus decides it's time for him to lend a hand, and takes Cody along. Driving along the ocean floor, they quickly reach Wayward Island and find the clearing full of dinosaurs. As the dinosaurs seem to object to anything which is not a dinosaur, Optimus scans Trex, taking on a new tyrannosaurus alternate mode. Cody deems this "cool".

The rest of the team is startled when dino Optimus arrives at the tar pit, but with his help, the Rescue Bots are extracted from their sticky predicament. Though Inferno apologizes for failing the mission, Optimus asserts the mission isn't over yet, and they head back to the sinkhole. The dinosaurs are still hostile, but Cody suggests asking them what's bugging them. Optimus gets them to back off long enough for Cody to peer inside the sinkhole, and he spots baby dinosaurs, separated from their parents by the rockfall. Optimus unleashes a sonic blast that clears the rocks, reuniting the dinosaurs with their young. As the happy dinosaurs head back underground, the team starts sealing up the hole. Inferno takes a moment to offer words of thanks to Optimus, only for the Autobot leader to briefly lose his composure and roar at Inferno.

Back at base, Cody announces he's decided on a Lad Pioneer project: building a life-size dinosaur model, the head of which an indignant Evac discovers lying on his launch pad.


	15. Ch 15 Big Game

Ch 15 Big Game

Optimus Prime gives a stirring speech as he and the Rescue Bots prepare for a running race. As Doc Greene tells them to get set, Frankie Greene suddenly comes from behind riding Trex and calls "GO!" herself. The Rescue Bots pursue, prompting Optimus to transform to t-rex mode and join in, passing Redalert. As they reflect whether The Little Engine That Could or the Tortoise and the Hare would be a more apt story to apply to Redalert, Inferno trips, resulting Redalert passing him. Cody is alarmed when Optimus begins acting strangely, stopping mid-race and blasting the Rescue Bots with a sonic wave. Suddenly feral, Optimus sprints off with Cody still inside, and almost runs Huxley Prescott off the road. Optimus reaches Griffin Rock proper, terrorizing the residents, all the while being filmed by Prescott's cameras which are transmitting the footage around the world - a transmission which is being picked up by one particularly interested party.

The Rescue Bots are having no luck slowing down the rampaging Optimus when a strange helicopter appears, scooping Optimus up in an energy field. After it shoots off at high speed, Chief Burns grabs Prescott's footage of the kidnapping as evidence. On another island, Quint Quarry announces to a camera that Quarry Safariland is back in action. As filming continues, he has his Q-Drones drop Optimus in the forest just outside his compound. The still-savage Optimus runs off, and Quarry announces he's starting his own hunt. Back in Griffin Rock, Dani has used the Internet to identify the owner of the helicopter as Quarry, who is known for running illegal safaris. Chief checks with Graham, Redalert and the Greenes, who are working on diagnosing what happened to Optimus - they think reduced energon caused the dino DNA to take over and Redalert's working on a solution

Quarry attempts to track Optimus, only to be surprised when the dinobot creeps up on him from behind. He subsequently leads Optimus into a trap, however, and the Autobot leader is frozen in ice. Cody kicks his way out and attempts to make an arrest of Quarry, who laughs him off. Quarry attempts to net Optimus, but Optimus uses a sonic blast to fling the net straight back at the hunter. After Cody pleads with Optimus not to hurt Quarry, the Autobot heads off into the jungle, and Quarry continues the hunt. He's soon alerted by a Q-Drone to the rescue team approaching the island on the Darby Ava and gives his drones orders to intercept. Meanwhile Redalert finishes a patch that might fix Optimus, but feels it needs another test before use. He, Graham and the Greenes head to the natural history museum, where Redalert scans a triceretops and Doc Greene secures him ready in case he goes out of control.

Reaching Quarry's island, the rescue team are set on by Q-Drones, one of which ties up Evac. Back in Griffin Rock, Redalert succumbs to dino-rage, but the patch successfully cures him. Quarry, meanwhile, uses an audio recording of Optimus to lure the other Rescue Bots and Cody together, spying on them as the human team members disembark from the Bots. He sends in Q-Drones, which capture the humans and fly them away, then attempts to traps the three Rescue Bots in nets. When that fails, he leads them into a trap, and the trio are caught in a cage which springs out of the ground. While the Q-Drones fly the cage back to his compound, Quarry resumes the hunt for Optimus, which doesn't take long as Optimus finds him. After his net-gun is crushed, Quarry has the Q-Drones catch Optimus in a containment field, however Redalert and Graham arrive and free the Autobot leader. Quarry flees to his compound, while Graham's able to use the patch to bring Optimus back to his senses. Back in the compound, Quarry has the three captured Rescue Bots loaded onto his heli-jet but is still prepping for take off when Redalert makes short work of the compound's main door, and Optimus makes equally short work of the Q-Drones. Quarry tries to take off only to be forced to land by Redalert jumping onto the front of the heli-jet, and the three Rescue Bots breaking loose. Quarry is forced to land and is arrested by the Chief. While Optimus thanks the team for coming to his aid, Quarry makes use of a lone functioning Q-Drone to escape, and the team know they'll have to tangle with him again.


	16. Ch 16 Quarry's Quarry

Ch 16 Quarry's Quarry

Frankie and Professor Baranova are out fishing on the floating laboratory. Doc Greene slices off some ice cubes for their drinks, and seems very keen on the pair getting along together. When Inferno asks why they've brought him along, Doc makes an excuse and makes off in the Rescue Bot, leaving Frankie and Baranova alone on the lab as was his plan. The pair are discussing Frankie's cicada project when the lab suddenly receives a distress call. Frankie's unable to raise the rescue team, so Baranova steers the lab towards the source of the signal. When they arrive at an island dock, Baranova has Frankie hide on the ship while she investigates, and rightly so, as it turns out the source of the signal is Colonel Quint Quarry. When he finds that Doc Greene isn't aboard the lab, Quarry takes Baranova prisoner. Frankie, having evaded the Q-Drones by hiding in a pile of life vests, heads ashore as well.

Meanwhile Cody and the Rescue Bots watch Doc Greene manufacture some mustard. He's about to head back to the floating lab when a Q-Drone arrives and displays a hologram of Quint Quarry, demanding that Greene supply five dinobots in exchange for the return of Professor Baranova. Though Greene tries to protest that the dinobots weren't his work, Quarry doesn't believe him and gives him twelve hours to get the goods together. Later at the fire station, the team goes over options, and Chief Burns reveals that he's called in Optimus Prime. It's decided that Inferno, Blurr and Evac will scan dinosaur modes and join Optimus and Redalert in pretending to be the dinobots Quarry wants. Inferno and Blurr successfully scan a brachiosaurus and a stegosaurus, respectively, but when Evac reluctantly scans a pterodon, he finds himself unable to transform into either of his alternate modes and thinks something's wrong with his T-cog. As they wait at the rendezvous point, Evac laments that he's ruined the plan, and Cody offers to check under his dash. As Quarry's heli-jet arrives, Inferno throws a tarpaulin over Blades and Greene uses the excuse that the last dinobot is unfinished. The Rescue Bots and Greene are taken on board the heli-jet, with Cody still inside Evac, and it takes off.

Some time later, the heli-jet lands on the island and Quint reveals to Doc Greene that he intends to sell the dinobots so he can use the profits to rebuild his business. While Quarry takes the four "completed" dinobots to test them, Doc Greene is left with Evac and a warehouse of tools and equipment to complete the last dinobot. Evac reveals that Cody has come along too, and the boy has some suggestions how they can find Baranova and Frankie. Meanwhile Quarry puts Optimus and the other Rescue Bots through their paces, having them fight the Q-Drones. Frankie finds the hut where Baranova is being held and, distracting the Q-Drones guarding it, attempts to throw a fire-hose in a window to the professor. Unfortunately she trips some laser alarms, and though Baranova's already disabled the external alarms, the hut seals, trapping Frankie inside with Baranova. At the fire station, Graham succeeds in working out where Quarry's island is located. Frankie apologizes to Baranova for screwing up the rescue, but once they set some ground rules, they start coming up with a new escape plan.

Elsewhere, Quarry starts a new test on the Rescue Bots, sending a torrent of boulders down on them. Optimus knocks Blurr out of the way, but is himself buried by rocks. Thinking quickly, the other Rescue Bots pretend to fight amongst themselves, knocking and blasting the pile of boulders until Optimus is freed. Quarry is ultimately happy and believes this will make them even more valuable, so orders his drones to take them to the docks while plotting to get Greene to make even more dinobots. Frankie and Baranova use Frankie's hologram watch to escape their cell and moments later run into Doc Greene, Evac and Cody who've come looking for them with some heat-sensing goggles Doc Greene has made. They reach the docks to find Quarry taking the trapped Autobots on board his ship. Evac reveals his status as a sentient robot to Professor Baranova, shortly before managing to finally change into his pterodactyl form. He takes out the drone trapping the others, and Optimus blasts Quarry. Quarry detonates the ramp to his ship and tries to escape, but Chief Burns and the rest of the team arrive aboard the Darby Ava to arrest him. As the team gathers around after locking Quarry up, Baranova reveals she knows the Rescue Bots are sentient, and Optimus welcomes her to the family.


End file.
